Fade
by sweetlittlething
Summary: "We will never fade before you, Alice." - AU. AlicexBreak, AlicexVincent. Reviews welcome.


**A/N: **I have about 1000 + variations on this storyline. I'm not sure whether it's gonna be BreakxAlice or VincentxAlice. Help me decide?

_Review please, I do not own Pandora hearts_

* * *

_It's been a long time since someone was here. Yes... was it one hundred years ago? I'm not sure anymore... time gets blurry here. It's easy to forget._

_They promised they'd bring more friends for me here, but... they haven't returned. Yet._

_Ah... I feel their presence. It's... warm? Yes, warm. It's been a while since I've felt it. Warmth. Here... it's just cold._

_And dark._

_I can't see, yet I feel it. Feel them. Moving in the darkness._

_Please find me._

_I want to reach out to you... want to call out, scream..._

_but it's always, always, always never worked in the past._

_I'm not sure what to do. Will you find me anyway? What if you don't? What if I'm here, alone, again, fading away from existence?_

_It's so lonely here. _

_Please..._

_Ah! Did you notice me? I felt your energy get tense! Silly baka, for not noticing me sooner! Ah wait, I'm sorry ... that was rude of me._

Don't be afraid, come closer. I haven't talked or seen anyone in a while, so I don't mind who you are or what you look like.

_Ah, I can feel you. Your approaching steps, the sound of your breathing. I can tell you're interested. Maybe you can't hear me, but just maybe..._

_it's been a while since I last felt like this. What is it... my 'heart'? Yes, I feel so... so 'happy'. I hope that's the word._

_What's that, you say? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you so well. _

_What? "There's nothing here."? I'M here, you moron! Look, LOOK at me!_

_Wait, wait! What are you doing? Why are you turning away? You were so close, I swear, I could've reached out and touched you!_

_Turn back, please! I hate it here! I'm so alone! It's a miserable place, there's nothing but emptiness!_

_Please...!_

_..._

_I detest you. I detest you, because you, like everyone else, have left me. You, who are detestable and despicable, are no different to the others. _

_Just another cruel face in the world._

_..._

_I'm alone again._

.

.

.

She is sleeping again. Stuck in an ever-looping state of dreamless sleep, where all she does is float around and remain alone as she closes her eyes just to try and escape her reality.

She is concious yet unconcious, slumbering yet not. Here, in Abyss, her dimension, her palace, her prison, she is alone. Long ago has she given up the hope of someone coming back in to find her, someone tearfully grabbing her out of the perpetual darkness, bringing her into their arms and the light itself. She has even stopped trying to amuse herself to pass the time. When she tries to imagine or visualise her old life, it becomes nothing but a painful blur and an regretted action.

_Golden, long hair and a beautifully charming smile that told you you could trust in him no matter what..._

_"Alice."_

_'No!'_ Alice thought, pressing her hands against her head, _'I hate it! I hate it! Go away, go away...! This stupid memory...!'_

Those moments were occasional, and she detested them, a bittersweet part of her life she wished she could cast away into the Abyss' depths along with her meaningless existence.

Life in Abyss truly was depressing. Lonesome, it made you question if everything around you was real. Were you simply living in an illusion, waiting until it was broken? Or were you in a coma, waiting to wake up from the nightmare? Was everything really as it seemed?

Alice was surprised she had not grown insane after a whole century of existing in such a dimension. The fact that she had managed to hold onto that last strand of sanity was something she silently applauded. Or perhaps she had snapped and all of this, the Abyss, was all in her head.

But it wasn't as if she was _exactly _alone in the Abyss. Roaming around the dome of darkness were strange and mysterious creatures simply known as 'Chains' - entities that had tremendous amounts of power which fed on the energy of human souls. Sometimes, a long time before, she remembered seeing a man with snow white hair and a crimson eye searching for one. Yes, the White Knight, Albus. She was distraught when he hadn't noticed her. Why, on that day, she went out of her way to purposely encounter the common Hedgehog chain and defeat a few just to vent.

Alice wouldn't have minded so much if the Chains had actually _wanted_ to fight her. She'd gladly give it to them, just to pass the time. But no. In the Abyss, the Chains went out of their way to avoid _her. _As if she was the real monster. _'Which I am.' _she thought, full of self-loathing.

In the Abyss, Alice wasn't just some poor girl who got lost in it under extremely extraordinaryly tragic circumstances. No, she was there for a purpose. It was her duty, her role to be feared in the Abyss, and it was all thanks to _him. _The one person she thought she could trust. The only one who...

it was too far gone to be reflecting on useless memories. Right now, it was his fault that she was in her current situation. Lonely and waiting for a friend.

The first few days, after her initial shock and cry, of course, Alice was hopeful. _'Maybe they'll find me. Look for me here. Then those ignorant fools will say, "Oh! What imbeciles we are to have left Alice-sama here! Let us pull her out!" Then I will have to kick them for their stupidity. Yes, it shall be just like that, and I will use this story everytime I need to guilt trip them. I'll say "I was so lonely in the Abyss, and you left me there." And then they'll feel terrible for committing such a heinous crime, and will buy me some meat just to make it up to me! Yes, a splendid idea indeed.'_

But as the days passed, and those days turned into months, and months into years, Alice's hope to be recovered simply dulled. It was only until one day, when an envelope came fluttering into her realm. Estatic, she had opened it, only to reveal the words:

_"To Young Misstress Alice B,_

_It has been upon request that you remain in the Abyss for yours and our own safety. _

_You will be notified once we find a suitable playmate for you._

_Sincerely, _

_Baskerville Manor."_

Just like that. That was all. No explanation, nothing. She hadn't done anything wrong, it was all _his _fault! His stupid idea of being a so-called 'Hero'...

_"Alice, I'll do whatever it takes..."_

Sometimes, the portal would randomly open in the first three decades since her arrival, and she'd be absolutely thrilled. For dropped into her domain were new friends, all dazed and in awe of her home.

_"You live here?" the boy who looked so much like 'him' (she hated the boy very much at first for that) asked in wonder._

_After that, they'd play a lot. She taught him how to float around like her, she'd show him the chains from afar, tell him each of their names. Together, they were happy. His name was Oz._

_Once, she had asked him about taking her out of the Abyss and back to his world: her first world. Yet, all the time he'd smile and simply shake his head, hesitantly declining._

_They spent five years together, and, by the time it was the fifth and final year, he was already a grown young man. He looked so alike to 'him', that she almost felt as if 'him' and she were back together, back to the old days, back to when she wasn't doomed to a life of darkness..._

_"Alice," Oz asked one day, staring up into the pitch blackness. "Alice, why is it in the past five years I've known you, you've never aged? You are always here, and the servants and Rufus Barma... _(the duke, a member of Pandora, regularly checked up on her while Glen was gone)_they say you cannot leave the Abyss. Why?"_

_"Oz, the truth is, I-"_

And then that was it. All of a sudden, The Duke of Barma had appeared, and he'd said that Alice needed to rest for the day, to which she'd stubbornly argued against. Oz had simply waved a "See you tomorrow" and left, and though Alice was irritated by the Duke's interruption, atleast she was content with the fact he'd come by tomorrow again.

But he didn't.

And though she waited and waited; she knew: Oz was never coming back. Just like _him._

Her ray of light in the darkness, her only reason for existence had been taken away from her, just like that.

Nine decades passed since then. She had already stopped waiting by the end of the second.

And life had returned to the way it was before she'd met him.

There were a few other 'playmates', some old enough to be her father or mother. But she realised, as years passed and they aged while she remained untainted and free from time's cruel, unforgiving grasp...

... that their small, insignificant lives would expire right before her own.

So eventually, while she tired of watching as childhood friends grew into adults, as they got married, as they became mothers and fathers, as they truly enjoyed their existence without every truly understanding how precious and _beautiful _it was...

she simply started valuing their presence less and less, to the extent that they were nothing more than mere animated dolls meant to pass her time until they had finally broken.

Watching everyone die before you, watching as they actually _live _their lives while you spend countless eternities in virtual _nothingness_ is a painful thing. Imagining what it would be like to be in their shoes, the freedom to go and do whatever you liked, to see places, to meet and fall in love with people (not that she cared about 'love')...

it just made her give up. There would never be a lifelong friend for her. By her present time, how old would Oz be? Atleast past sixty, she believed. Able to have fallen in love, become rich, build his own life, _live _it...

all while she had remained in Abyss, suspended in the time stream forever and ever.

Some things she'd managed to accomplish in the Abyss. For example, if she concentrated for a long time on one thing, it would appear in the Abyss. Using this ability, she was able to make a replica of her old room in the other world and filled it with toys and dolls that temporarily served as her companions. Though it had kept her entertained for a while, she soon grew hateful towards it as a reminder of her wish to return to her original world. So, she stayed away from it, leaving it to the wandering Chains who visited it to seep up any of her excess energy.

Lonesome with nothing to do once more.

_A meaningless existence._

But let us not dwell on the past any longer.

For new and exciting things always come through the door known as the 'future'.

.

.

.

"Welcome to the estate, Nightray sama, Break sama." a butler bowed respectfully, trembling in the presence of such powerful and dangerous men.

"Ah, thankyou. You really do have a beautiful home, you know. The _Baskervilles._" the Nightray man replied carelessly, a sinister smirk plastered on his delicately handsome face.

"Yes~. It's a pleasure to be here~." the other, much more mysterious man who was a loyal Knight to the prestigeous Rainsworth family with snow white hair and a single visible crimson eye smiled, a usual sing-song tone to his voice apparent.

"Oh, and Lady Charlotte. It is a pleasure to see you again." the elderly butler bowed once more, acknowledging the presence of the guest's companion.

"It's so lovely to see you." the beautifully seductive yet dangerous woman known as Lotti commented sweetly, her face contorted into one of a bubblt smile which did not betray her true feelings as she regarded the familiar interior of the Baskerville estate.

"I am sure you understand the urgency of Glen sama's request." the butler explained, spreading his gloved hands hastily. "Though it was... rather odd, let me assure you that it is of utmost importance."

"Ne~, Butler san," Break interrupted, pulling out a random lollipop to suck on, "remind us why we are here again~?"

The butler seemed flustered by this, his cheeks pink, slightly startled. "Ah, as you may know, we reside in the Baskerville Estate purely for one reason: the Young Miss. She is the only one of the Baskerville family still remaining here. The others have long abandoned this home many years ago. Decades, even."

Vincent's interest was piqued by this. "Ah, so you claim that a young ojou-sama resides here alone? That's rather... lonely." he finished, his words delectable and articulated.

"Did you ever know the Young Miss, Lotti?" he asked the Baskerville woman, who seemed slightly irrritated by this comment.

"You know, Vincent, oneesan doesn't like it when you ask about her family..." she said dangerously, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as Break simply watched in disdain. He had never liked Vincent or any of his friends in particular.

The butler seemed slightly disturbed by their behaviour, quickly moving along. "Well, the Young Miss, I've never met her in all my years here, she exists in rather... _extraordinary _circumstances."

Vincent chuckled, Break already irritated. "Oh, do tell us already her secrets! You make her sound rather... ambiguous." he said, sounding as if he was already scheming on eating the girl up.

Lotti smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around Vincent's waist. "Now now, Vincent, don't tell me you're thinking of leaving your oneesan for this girl."

The butler took this moment to continue his explanations, though treading hesitantly. "Well, you see, the Young Miss, she-"

"Wilson!" a sharp voice barked, sending the butler scampering away, a trail of "I'm so sorry!" after his retreating figure.

"Well if I never." Vincent smiled.

"Ah, so it's you again~." Break spoke, acknowledging the new presence."How interesting for our paths to cross once more...

Rufus Barma."

The man with dark, tired eyes, a tall stature and long crimson hair gave a small smirk (it was extremely rare to see him smile, Break knew from experience).

"Xerxes Break, Vincent Nightray. Strange to see you once more." the Duke of Barma spoke, his voice deep and smooth while holding in traditional Japanese speaking mannerisms. He was a foreigner.

"Rufus Barma." Break mused, "how has Pandora been? The years obviously haven't been too hard on you~." he laughed, chuckling on his inside joke.

Rufus scoffed lightly. "Pandora has been fine. We _have _missed your accurate work and investigations though, Xerxes."

Pandora was an organisation established specifically for handling all matters relating to the strange topic known as 'Abyss'. Whether it was capturing humans who had formed a partnership with Chains without the permission from the Pandora Organisation, otherwise known as 'illegal Contractors', to using the power of their own chains to defeat rampant ones, Pandora was a high-profile society capable of dealing with it all. They were a highly dependable and mysterious group that were greatly relied on. for the general safety of the people. Rufus was one of them.

Break chuckled, though choosing to avoid reacting to the statement. "And what is a Pandora member doing here, of all places?"

Barma's expression was serious. "I've been working on a case here for decades now." he deadpanned.

"And what would that be~?"

Their history created a tense, bitter atmosphere between the pair, however, they continued their conversings rather civily.

"Your reason for being here. The heiress to the Baskerville fortune overall. The young ojou-sama."

"I hear "Young Miss" and "ojou-sama", yet no one refers to her by name." Lotti snapped suddenly, her demeanor still sweet and bubbly. It reminded Break of a much more threatening Sharon... "She _is _a human girl, is she not? What is her name?"

Rufus remained impassive in the girl's sudden fit of rage, snapping his fan shut. "Alice." he spoke. "Her name is Alice. And what you think she is is not necessarily true. In fact, I believe I'll show you first. Follow me."

The trio of guests following wordlessly, Rufus led them up a tall tower, unlocking numerous locks before finally ascending up the flight of stairs. "For safety purposes." he casually explained, withdrawing the last golden key from the hole before pocketing it.

The three guests were surprised by the inside of the tower. Rather than a deteriorating, prison-like room they had expected to be housing the girl, it was a lovely and pleasant room fit for a princess. A pink and black tiled floor, royal periwinkle blue wall draped with pink curtains all over trimmed with gold. Not to mention shelves stacked with dozens and dozens of books and stuffed animals. There was also a vanity, and a neat plush queen sized bed which seemed to be have left undisturbed for a very long time. The final things they noticed was a chandalier hanging elegantly from the ceiling, as well as two large mirrors framed with antique gold that took up the whole of the left wall.

Lotti growled, seething silently in envy. Not even she nor Lily had a room as grand as this one in all their time living in the Baskerville manor.

Rufus, walking up to the wall of mirrors wordlessly, spread his palm and placed his forehead against it, eyes closed in concentration as suddenly a golden ripple made its way across the mirrors, like dropping a single pebble into a once undisturbed pool of golden light. Withdrawing a small blade from his mantle, he slowly sliced the flesh of his thumb, before pressing the freshly slit digit against the golden mirror, imprinting a mark of blood on it. The two gentlemen merely looked on silent fascination, while Lotti grew all the more agitated and confused.

There was suddenly a slight tremor in the room, Lotti grabbing onto Vincent as she steadied herself once more. "What the hell was that!" she shouted, her facade as a sweet girl broken.

"That," Rufus spoke, "is Alice. She is awakening."

Opening up in the mirrors was a portal, leading into a dark, deep-looking place, an empty void.

_"Abyss."_ Vincent whispered, excitement swelling within his being.

"Exactly." Rufus stated, echoing the trio's thoughts. "Alice's domain, home. The Abyss. _Her _Abyss."

Lotti looked up in confusion towards the man. "She lives in _The _Abyss? But what about those 'Chains', that feast on humans? Wouldn't she of died? How could you let Glen sama's-"

"Step in, if you please. However, Lady Charlotte may not." The Duke interjected swiftly, already tired of the woman's constant squawking. It was very irritating, to say the least.

Vincent and Break exchanged glances, one of amusement and the other of pure disdain. "If you please, Mr Break," Vincent spoke carefreely, "I'll venture in first."

"By all means, go ahead ~." Break smiled, hate whispering in his sweet voice.

Vincent, breaking away from Charlotte's grasp, much to her dislike, took a step forth in front of the swirking black portal, bi-coloured eyes lit with joy. "Right, well here goes."

Stepping in gracefully, the three onlookers simply stared as the charming yet mysterious Nightray stepped from the confinement's of Alice's room, only to be engulfed by the dark hole of what was known as _The Abyss._

Without another word, Break stepped in, not long before the Duke of Barma had done so, leaving Lotti alone to dwell in her agitation and confusion.

.

.

.

It was a strange experience, entering the Abyss. Though both the Nightray and clown had expected a surreal tunnel of swirls of bright colours to lead them to the girl, it was simply like stepping into the other side of the mirror. Looking back, Break noticed the giant mirror, their only entry and exit, was still there, reflecting their previous destination. Their world.

But now, they were in an unfamiliar place, of darkness and alluring foreigness. It was dark, twisted, yet charming and appealing at the same time. A dark, heavy atmosphere of dense silence hung in the air, yet none were too disturbed. The Duke of Barma was indifferent to the loss of gravity, walking on invisible steps.

"Stay close. It is easy to get lost in here." Rufus ordered passively, looking around, as if searching.

Vincent smiled in curiosity. "Ah, now where is this ... Alice?" he asked. "I want to play with her as soon as possible!"

Break, disgusted with his companion's behaviour, simply remained silent, observing his surroundings.

"Knowing Miss Alice," Rufus stated, still looking, "she is probably somewhat alert to our presence, however, she has been dormant for so long that it may take her a while to finally find us. Though, I am almost certain she is around here. She prefers not straying too far from the Mirror to our world."

_'Interesting.' _Break mused. Suddenly, he noticed something different. A new presence.

"We're not alone, it seems~." he broke in, the once long cane he was carrying now equipped as a long blade.

Rufus growled. "Tch. A Chain, so soon?"

Circling the humans was a strange creature, its eyes illuminating a bright red in the eerie darkness. As the pair of bright red lights danced around, silently stalking its prey's every movement, they could hear something else approaching. No, not hear, _feel _it.

A dark, intense aura was emnating from far off, coming closer and closer.

"Heh. A simple Hedgehog chain, eh?" Rufus smirked, recalling the common, almost pest-like chain with usually sewn eyes and their mouths on their stomachs. They were easily dealt with, he remembered, but it was still vital to remain cautious of their high velocity spins and lunges.

It was almost easy enough to laugh and simply leave it. However, it seemed one just wasn't enough.

As they peered through the eternal darkness of the void, still quite aware of the ever encroaching strange aura, more glowing red eyes emerged, like bright candles being lit. Pairs of red, luminous orbs stared, the three closing in together, backs pressed against one another, each's weapons drawn.

"All three of us are Contractors, correct?" Rufus called out to the other two in the darkness, feeling irritated by the ever increasing amount of Chains.

"I do believe we are, aren't I right, Break kun~?" Vincent smiled, never once breaking his pleased composure. Break, though irked that such a detestable man had dared refer to him as 'kun', simply regarded the bi-coloured Nightray with his usual sing-song dialect. "Of course, Vincent _kun_~."

"Shall we take them down, then?" Vincent asked, secretly getting more excited by the minute at the thought of spilling some blood.

_Red, pure, beautiful scarlet blood..._

Rufus smirked. "Hmph. Seems there's no need, afterall. I suppose we manage to skip out on this one then."

"Eh~? What do you mean?" Break asked, now fully aware of the once far-off intense aura _very _close now, almost swallowing him up.

"She's finally here," Rufus simply stated, withdrawing his fencing sword.

_B Rabbit."_

At that drop of the word, they were suddenly in the presence of a giant black, ferociously fearsome beast. A rabbit in fact.

"Blood stained Black Rabbit. I can't believe it." Vincent whispered in awe, his bi-coloured eyes fixated on the majestic yet terrifying monster.

_Blood stained Black Rabbit. _The most feared of all chains, it was possibly the most powerful, save for the Mad Hatter Chain, a Chain exisiting for the sole purpose of annihilating other Chains (though Break wasn't so sure it would be so easy to eliminate _the _B Rabbit). Humongous in size, and even more so in power, it radiated a flawlessly terrifiying yet fascinatingly dark aura, surrounding it like jet black flames. Living up to its name, it was pure black in colour, its eyes a blood red, snarling dangerously. Dressed in a beautifully intricate red coat, dark paints and white bow, it's appearance puzzled the pair of guests further. Only few men had ever lived to tell the tale of it, but when they did, they could barely speak, the fear of the monstrous Chain consuming their words. It seemed rather bored upon arriving though.

"B Rabbit," Rufus applauded, "so you finally make your appearance."

"**Duke**," it's animalistic yet feminine - was that a girl's voice? - greeted, "**it's been some time. You never visit anymore**."

Rufus scoffed, yet smiled, as if it was an old acquaintance. "How could I, when the last time I was here your idea of fun and spending time together was purposely enraging all the Chains to attack?" his tone of voice had changed, as if it were gentler, kinder. Break almost couldn't believe it.

The Chain seemed to bark in laughter, a chilling yet... _pretty _thing. "**Baka Duke, that _was_ rather fun**. **Especially when all those Hedgehogs piled you, and then I had to-**"

"Hmph. How about we save conversations for later by destroying these irritating Chains first, hm?"

"There's no point, though~." Break pointed out, "they're retreating."

Lo and behold, in the presence of the new Chain, the masses of Hedgehogs slinked back into the darkness, eyes warily focussed on the rabbit the whole time. The B Rabbit seemed amused at this, laughing.

"**Foolish scum, you think you can get away from the likes of me? I'm Alice B Rabbit!**" she taunted, enthralled as she swept her giant scythe with ease, wiping out almost half of all the scutting Hedgehogs.

_'Unbelievable...' _Break thought in awe, _'that power...!'_

Laughing manically, the hint of a girl's voice still very much evident, Break and Vincent contemplated the strangeness of such events.

_Invitation from Glen Baskerville, who has not been seen for over one hundred years, assumed to have been deceased the whole time..._

_A strange young girl who has been living alone in Abyss..._

_butlers who still refer to the girl as a child yet have worked in the manor for decades now..._

_and then the Duke of Barma well acquainted with the B Rabbit, who has been co-existing in Abyss with the young girl 'Alice' the whole time..._

_B Rabbit's strange voice..._

_the Duke and B Rabbit having actually reminiscened about 'playing together'..._

_the invitation having invited them to actually be playmates for a 'girl'..._

_'No', _Break thought, everything clicking like a divine jigsaw puzzle, _'it can't be, that isn't...'_

Vincent was just as astounded, his and Break's usually playful and carefree demeanors now dissipated.

"B Rabbit..." Vincent began,

"... is 'Alice'?"

At this B Rabbit and Rufus stopped their momentary chattings, focussing on the two confused men.

"**Yes,**" the giant rabbit responded nonchalantly, **"I am named Alice. Is it not an extravangant name? Alice B Rabbit!" **It declared proudly, recklessly swinging its scythe into a 'victory' pose. **"Superior of all Chains!"**

Rufus seemed tired. "Alice," he chided sternly, his dialect of old Japanese thick in his voice, "enough of 'B Rabbit'. You're leaking too much energy. You are making Dodo restless."

Dodo was Rufus' chain. It was a magnificently strong and agile chain, with jet black feathers. It was rumored to have belonged first to the ever mysterious Glen Baskerville, sole perpetrator of the Tragedy of Sabrie.

_'Ah,' _Break realised, _'so that's why Hatter has been reacting. Her immense energy...'_

Meanwhile, Dormouse was taking a toll on his Contractor's body, Vincent growing sleepier by the minute. "Naa, naa, Dormouse," Vincent spoke, almost to himself, "you're wearing me out."

**"Keh." **B Rabbit simply growled. **"So be it then, baka Duke."**

The next thing that occurred was a very ... magical thing. Chains suddenly shot out of nowhere, binding the Rabbit's form. A bright light was released from its form, so bright that all three had to shield their eyes temporarily. When they had regained their sight, what they saw next was peculiar.

A little girl.

Alice.

A young girl with chocolate brown hair (some would argue 'mud coloured', but she'd argue 'chocolate' right back) that flowed past her shoulders wtih fiery violet eyes remained, bound in chains. Her hairstyle was unique, brunette hair styled with two cat ear like points of hair on each side of her head, braids askew. Her skin was porcelain pale, her cheeks aflame from - embarrassment? - supposed irritation, lips pouting. For such a fearsome Chain to be degraded to a seemingly innocent young girl was ... interesting.

"Alice kun." Vincent smiled, taking the initiative to introduce himself before Break. "My name is Vincent Nightray. It's nice to meet you."

"Your eyes are freaky." she commented brashly, Vincent not even flinching as he continued to smile.

"Alice!" Rufus scolded, the girl easingly out fluidly from the chains keeping her suspended. This was _her _domain, therefore _she _controlled everything. _She _was queen.

"Hmph, fine." she blushed furiously, dismayed at Rufus' scolding. "... but I like your hair. It's very ... pretty." she complimented hastily, cheeks bright pink. Vincent simply laughed at this.

"Ah, is that right?" he smiled, almost reminiscent to _his..._

"And you!" she suddenly shouted, commanding attention with the sheer volume and confidence in her voice. "What's your name?"

"Ah~. Xerxes Break. Pleasure to meet you, ojou sama." Break smiled. Alice scoffed at this. Why was everyone smiling here? When this place... this place...

"... you look like a Clown." she huffed, crossing her ams, an air of pride surrounding her small frame. Rufus seemed put off by this.

"Alice," Rufus cut in, "you do know why we are here, do you not?"

Alice was silent. "No, I don't." she responded stiffly.

"Alice, these people..."

"... are they here to explore? 'Cause first they have to ask my permission!" she interjected.

"No, Alice. Glen sent them."

Silence seemed to trickle by. Break noticed the way her small body tensed, mood dark and serious. "Glen...?" her voice quivered, as if in fear.

"Yes." Rufus confirmed, looking sullen, "Glen sent them here to be your playmates."

At this, Alice pushed past them, walking away.

"Alice, where are you going?"

Alice turned around, face stoic and blank, much different to the sharp and arrogant little girl from before. "I don't want them." she simply stated, almost sadly.

"What do you mean? Glen sama sent them here for you!"

Alice looked slightly pained. "No, I don't want them. They always... fade before me..."

Break's eye widened at this. _'Fade before me?'_

"Please," she said, turning her back on them, "go away."

"Hm?" Vincent smiled, "So that's it? People fade before you?"

Alice looked back at them. "It's true! My manservant, Oz, he grew old while I..." _remained like this forever._

_"_Alice." Rufus simply said.

"I won't." she said softly, sadly. Suddenly her expression turned into one of anger. "Leave now, or else I _will '_will' the Chains to attack! And not just stupid Hedgehogs!"

Satisified with her threat, she turned once more, scarlet coat swishing behind her as she started fading away, disappearing into the darkness, lonliness surrounding her.

"Ojou sama! Wait!" Break's voice called out to her, willing her to turn once more for the final time. Her once proud face was now teary and soft, just like a little girl's should be. It was so different to the once tough vessel of the B Rabbit. This was _Alice._

"What? I don't want to be alone again, what do you want from me!" she asked, on the verge of crying.

"Alice sama," Break said gently, suddenly grabbing her single gloved hand, kneeling and brushing his lips against it, like her single, devoted knight.

"I will never leave you, because I..."

"... because we," Vincent joined, taking her other hand as he kneeled, "will never fade before you."

"Alice, they're immortals."


End file.
